Do Dil Mil Rahe Hain
by ihrtbks
Summary: [Two hearts are meeting] Fang and Max won't admit their feelings for each other, even though their love is as obvious as the Sahara is sandy. Songfic with foreign language song. [FAX ONESHOT]


**A/N: I got a burst of inspiration when surfing YouTube and decided to try out a 'multilingual' songfic. This is one of my favorite Hindi songs. I tried to translate it, but it sounds much more romantic in Hindi. Transliteration also sucks so you might want to hear it. You can hear it on YouTube; for the right song, type in _do dil mil rahe hain _and make sure it says _Pardes_ somewhere.**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither _Maximum Ride_ nor _Do dil _belong to me.

* * *

**

_Lyrics _**_Translation_ **Story

* * *

_Gup chup gup chup, gup chup chup, do dil mil rahe hain, magar chupke chupke_

**_Secretly, silently, two hearts are meeting, but silently_**

_Sabko horari hain, haan, sabko horari hain, khabar, magar chupke chupke_

**_Everybody is learning, yes, everybody is learning the news, but silently._**

The Flock watched as their leaders Max and Fang continually stole glances at each other. Angel heard them thinking of each other during the whole trip. Nudge and Gazzy wondered what happened, but Angel wouldn't tell. After they told him what was happening, just barely whispering lest Fang and Max figure out something is up, Iggy got one of those gut feelings you get when you watch a clichéd romance movie, where you just know the leads are going to end up married.

_Saanson mein badi bekaarari, aankhon mein kahi raat jage_

**_Their breaths are erratic, they've stayed each other's eyes quite a few nights_**

_Kabhi kahin lagjaye dil toh, kahin aur na lage_

**_If your heart falls somewhere sometime, it won't fall anywhere else_**

For the past month, Fang and Max were acting differently towards each other. Their interactions didn't interfere with the Flock, but everybody could feel the slight changes, except Max and Fang themselves. They didn't realize their actions had become less that of roommates and more that of lovers. Fang absolutely hated it when hotel receptionists and servers flirted with Max and vice versa, because each wanted the other to be theirs and only theirs.

_Apne dil me zaara thaam lun, jadu ka isse me naam dun,_

**_I'll hold my heart, I can see this is magic_**

_jadu kara hai asar chupke chupke, do dil mil rahe hain chupke chupke_

**_The magic is working its effect quietly, two hearts are meeting silently_**

Angel and Nudge got the giggles just thinking about what their friend Max was going through. They hoped they could find themselves love like that. Iggy kept on saying that Max and Fang were stubbornly in denial to the point of stupidness. Gazzy was just waiting for Fang to pop the question so they could have an excuse to celebrate because Gazzy knew Max would say yes.

_Aise bhole bankar hain baithe, jaise koi baat nahin, sab kuch nazar aara hain,_

**_They're acting all innocent, like it's nothing, everything is apparent_**

_Din hain yeh raat nahin, kya hai kuch bhi nahin hai agar_

**_This is day not night, what is it if it's nothing_**

When asked, both of them refused liking each other as more than friends or family stuck together for years due to circumstances, but the entire Flock could see there was something, even Iggy. They had special looks for each other, ones that would be bestowed upon no one else. They could finish each other's thoughts up as if they were mind-readers.

_Honthon pe khamoshi, magar baatein karahi hain nazar, chupke chupke, do dil mil rahe hain, magar chupke chupke_

**_Their lips are silent, but their gazes speak, quietly, two hearts are meeting, but silently_**

_Kahin aag lagne se pehle, utha hain aisa dhuan, jaise hain idhar ka nazara vaise hi udhar ka saama _

**_Before fire catches, smoke like this arises, the view here is like the view there_**

_Dil mein kasak kaisi jagi, dono jaanib barabar lagi_

**_What sort of ache awakes in the heart, it affects both equally_**

Max didn't have to say anything, but Fang knew if something was wrong. He said he saw it in her eyes. Max could tell if something was wrong with Fang even before Angel could. Iggy said he could feel the sexual tension in the atmosphere and had even set up bets with Gazzy and Nudge on how long before they kiss. Max and Fang, understandably, did not know about these bets.

_Dekho to idhar se udhar chupke chupke, do dil mil rahe hain, magar chupke chupke_

**_Look from here to there, quietly, two hearts are meeting, but silently_**

When they stopped for that night, Iggy told Fang to "go get his girl" and Nudge told Max to "win her man." Both Max and Fang were terribly confused and thought about what their friends told them all through dinner, so it took them a while to realize they were all alone by the fire.

"Max, where is everybody?"

"They probably went to sleep." Giggles erupted from the nearby bushes.

"No, they're hiding over there," Fang whispered, leaning near Max's ear. More giggles were heard.

"Max, I think I know what they want."

Fang grabbed Max's waist and pulled her close to himself. He then kissed her. What started out as a gentle peck soon became a duel of tongues wrought with passion. They tasted each other for several minutes more before they broke apart for air.

Iggy claimed his bet money.

_Sabko horari hain khabar, magar chupke chupke, do dil mil rahe hain, magar chupke chupke_

**_Everybody is learning the news, but silently, two hearts are meeting, but silently_**

_Gup chup gup-chup chup chup_

**_Secretly, silently,

* * *

_**

**A/N: Whaddya think? Any good? I just HAD to put the kiss in at the end. You are completely entitled to flaming if this story deserves it but not for bad grammar in the lyrics. Translating words is hard in a non-Romance language; I had to totally flip sentence structure too, so I just put commas where breaks seem right. If you like it, review and I'll do another one. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
